


Haikyuu!! Headcanons

by itadakinou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, they exist everywhere, this bout to be a whole lotta gay, yes the headcanons are here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itadakinou/pseuds/itadakinou
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory.This book shall contain HQ Headcanons my insane fangirl mind can conjure.





	Haikyuu!! Headcanons

Kinoshita and Narita; the real madmen among the Karasuno ninensei.

Kinoshita and Narita may not seem like individuals with wild personalities; but that is exactly why they do. The two seem to be the most unpopular characters of the Karasuno team, but they don’t quite mind.

The reason for this was that the opportunities for some sinister pranks presented themselves much easier than if they’d been popular. At least, as unrecognizable as they were to the majority of the population in comparison to their teammates, this made suspicions cast upon them almost impossible; suspicion would be cast aside quite easily. Nobody would ever think to doubt the most introverted members of the team, right?

The mad duo have known each other for ages and are truly tight-knit even without the presence of Ennoshita (altogether dubbed as the cowardly 2nd years who gave up due to Ukai Sr.’s rigorous training regimen).

A couple months back, Kinoshita and Narita made a bet on who among the ninensei of their team could possibly have the most obvious homosexual tendencies (not counting themselves as they swore to an oath that they would never swing that way).

Narita bet that it was definitely Nishinoya, due to an incident that the two of them started months back.

Karasuno, not too long ago, gathered for a discussion as to why Nishinoya was so cool yet so unpopular with the ladies (arranged by the one and only Ryuunosuke). The team members had discussed that it was either the fact that the bromance was too strong between him and Ryuu, the fact that he was supposedly annoying according to Ennoshita or the fact that was so sho--

Nevermind. They never talk about that last one. Seriously taboo.

But anyways, nobody really had a clue as to why and despite the fact that the conscious members of the team *cough* except Kagehina *cough* all silently agreed that Noya was unpopular due to his height, Kinoshita and Narita were well aware that was not the true reason.

The truth behind it all was that the duo started a rumor amongst their fellow ninensei, moreso female students about the true sexual orientation of Nishinoya.

In the summer of their first year, the two told a couple girls from their class who had been interested in Yuu that the boy was fascinated with their Azumane-senpai. It started off as a joke that was quietly passed down to anyone but Noya, Asahi and his friends.

However, what the two did not anticipate was the magnitude that this seemingly harmless joke would later develop as it not only failed to die down, but it instead convinced more and more people from their batch of students that Nishinoya was truly and utterly head-over-heels in love with Azumane Asahi. The volleyball team incident that involved the latter quitting the team where Nishinoya followed suit had been the seal to this fake rumor. After the bad blood between "AsaNoya" began, people were truly convinced that Nishinoya was in love with Asahi.

Why the rumors never actually reached Nishinoya nor Asahi? For fear that either of the two would wreak havoc to the school population for stating a very important fact that they should realize themselves instead of having it spoiled for them.

And that, was the true reason why Nishinoya Yuu was unpopular with the ladies, no matter how cool he was.

(His wishes of having a girlfriend were later dismissed by everybody as an excuse for him to get away from Asahi due to lover's quarrels.)

What started off as a joke wound up believable after some period of time, and Narita was willing to bet his money that at this point, Nishinoya would take the cake.

On the other hand, Kinoshita Hisashi bet on someone else entirely. Someone nobody would ever truly expect to be gay. He has not a single detail on his person that would indicate he had a tendency but Kinoshita supposedly simply knew that between Tanaka, Noya and this boy, it was no doubt that the latter would reign victory.

To confirm this theory, Kinoshita waited until nightfall where the five ninensei would regularly walk home altogether, but not without stopping by Sakanoshita to buy popsicles and meatbuns.

Nishinoya never missed a day of eating his favorite Gari Gari Kun, while the rest of the group usually enjoyed nikuman.

The duo trailed behind Ennoshita, Noya and Tanaka who seemed to be absorbed in a discussion about Tsukishima, the cocky 1st year of their team. Noya complained about how frustrating it was when the ichinensei ran his smart mouth that was almost too good at riling up anybody on the team, besides Chikara, Hisashi and Kazuhito.

Frustrated at how embarassed they'd been because of Tsukishima, in no time at all, they reached Sakanoshita; their intended destination.

Nishinoya ran inside with glee, startling a groggy Ukai who was too tired to silence the energetic boy.

Kinoshita sat outside and waited for the rest of them to come out, simply observing the one boy he bet on to check for any concrete evidence of tendencies.

After a couple minutes, the four walked out with Ennoshita and Narita carrying 2 bags of meatbuns and Nishinoya gawking at a new flavor of gari gari kun with Tanaka.

Chikara fondly gazed upon the popsicle duo and Kinoshita made sure to pay careful attention.

Nishinoya laughed maniacally and shoved the popsicle at buzzcut boy's face to get him to try it.

Tanaka's face turned red, embarassed that his face was now glazed with sticky popsicle residue, bonking Noya's head for being so hasty.

K & N laughed at the exchange but Kinoshita noticed that Ennoshita stood off to the side, also blushing madly and averting his gaze.

Hisashi took notice of the reaction of the boy and shook Narita out of his mind.

It was the greatest day of his life.

He won a bet; a bet of who was truly, the gayest of them all.


End file.
